Uma noite surpresa
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Após uma desilusão, que deixa Luisa triste, suas amigas têm uma ideia pra lá de inusitada.
1. Capítulo 1

fanfic escrita em parceria com Nany Pimenta

x.x.x.x.x

– Eu acho que se fizermos isso, ela vai fazer picadinho da gente – Érika falava para as amigas enquanto olhava atentamente para elas com um semblante apreensivo.

– Não é pra tanto, até porque logo ela esquece. – Calisto complementou, também olhava seriamente para todas.

– Sei não… – Hina murmurou. – Vocês sabem que elas não esquece facilmente das coisas.

– É, tem isso mesmo, mas se não arriscarmos, não saberemos. O importante é tirá-la daquele estado deplorável que está. – foi a vez de Koga falar, apesar de também estar apreensiva tentava animar as outras.

– Se bem que agora não tem mais volta, o que está feito, está feito! – Calisto voltou a falar enquanto levantava da cadeira. – Ela vai dar piti, espernear, mas vai ter que ir.

Logo em seguida, o alarme anunciou o fim do intervalo das aulas. As amigas se despediram e cada qual foi para sua sala. As quatro, mais Luisa estudavam numa faculdade da Grécia.

Elas se conheceram na área de embarque do aeroporto de Guarulhos, onde todas haviam sido aprovadas no vestibular da faculdade Kapodistriana de Atenas e, desde então, não se separaram mais. A separação só ocorreu quando Luísa arrumou um namorado. No começo, o relacionamento dela estava indo bem, pois o conheceu nos treinos de karatê, onde ele fazia atletismo e cursava Educação Física. Porém, com o passar do tempo, a escorpiana notou que seu namorado andava muito distante e começou a desconfiar. Então, um certo dia, ela descobriu o motivo da distância dele, pois o flagrou aos beijos com uma colega de turma dele, onde o indivíduo até tentou se explicar, porém ela não quis ouvir uma palavra e simplesmente terminou tudo por ver que não valia a pena.

E com isso, veio junto todos os problemas que o fim de um relacionamento traz. Luísa ficou depressiva, passava chorando, não queria se alimentar, estudar e isso estava preocupando, e muito, suas amigas. Por isso, num dia quando estavam voltando para casa, passaram em frente à uma casa de festa, onde homens faziam apresentações e acabaram tendo a idéia de levar Luísa até lá. E era sobre isso que elas conversavam porque tinham comprado ingressos para ir até lá. Tinham consciência que a amiga iria querer matá-las, mas sabiam lidar e muito bem com o jeito da escorpiana.

O restante das aulas transcorreram normalmente e no fim destas, as amigas se encontraram, no mesmo lugar de sempre e voltaram para casa. No caminho combinavam os últimos acertos, pois seria aquela noite, a surpresa que haviam preparado para a amiga.

Chegaram até o apartamento que a escorpiana morava, abriram a porta, pois tinham uma cópia da chave e encontraram o mesmo cenário dos últimos dias. Tudo na penumbra total, Luísa jogada em cima do sofá, com cara de quem havia chorado e muito. Se entreolharam preocupadas como sempre, porque a amiga estava se entregando à tristeza. Mas foi Calisto, com seu jeito divertido, que tomou uma atitude.

– Ameeeega – falou indo em direção às janelas e abrindo as cortinas, depois foi até o sofá – Levanta daí Lú! – foi a puxando pelo braço.

– Me deixem em paz, gurias! Vocês não entendem o que estou sentindo. – finalmente sentou no sofá, os olhos azuis, que já estavam inchados e vermelhos devido ao choro, voltaram a lacrimejar. – Me sinto uma burra, uma idiota por ter acreditado naquele imbecil. – Não conseguiu mais falar porque se abraçou em Érika e caiu num choro compulsivo e dolorido. O que fez o coração das amigas se apertarem. Por isso, sentaram-se todas em volta e deram um abraço coletivo.

Um bom tempo havia passado, agora Luísa dormia com a cabeça no colo de Érika. A escorpiana havia chorado até se acalmar e depois disso acabou adormecendo devido ao cansaço. Hina e Calisto ajeitavam o pequeno apartamento porque estava tudo um pandemônio e Koga preparava uma refeição.

– Espero que ela acorde mais calma – Érika falou baixinho assim que entrou na cozinha – A pobrezinha está de dar dó.

– Vai sim! Essa fase é difícil, mas ela vai superar porque tem a nós – respondeu a virginiana.

Hina e Calisto apenas balançavam a cabeça concordando.

Pararam de falar, ao ver Luísa entrando na cozinha. – Hummmm...o cheiro está bom! – falou com um pequeno sorriso, sentia-se mais calma.

– Já, já fica pronto Lú – falou a virginiana.

– Enquanto isso... – Calisto abraçou Luísa e foi tirando ela da cozinha – Vai tomar teu banho.

– Tá me chamando de fedorenta? – estancou o passo e olhou com cara feia para a amiga – Posso estar deprê, mas tomo banho todo dia.

– Não é isso Lú, assim você já fica pronta para comer. Olha que a Koga caprichou. – a canceriana falou e enlaçou o pescoço da amiga indo em direção ao banheiro.

Quando Luísa entrou no banho, Calisto, junto com Hina e Érika foram até o quarto de Luísa. A canceriana separou uma roupa para ela vestir agora e as outras duas começaram a separar a roupa, para ir na casa de festa.

– Por enquanto está tudo saindo conforme planejamos. – Hina falou enquanto pegava um vestido preto de Luísa.

– Pode deixar comigo amiga, se ela não quiser ir, eu dou um jeito! – Érika respondeu para a aquariana – Acho melhor esse outro vestido aqui – ela segurava um vermelho.

– Esse é lindo! – Calisto concordou. – Ela comprou e nunca usou, vai ficar ótimo para a ocasião, – fez uma cara de sapeca, depois deu um sorriso matreiro que foi acompanhado pelas demais.

– Agora que já escolhemos, guarda pra ela não ver. – Hina falou num sussurro. – Luísa já desligou o chuveiro.

Mal terminaram de guardar as coisas, Luísa surgiu no quarto usando um roupão felpudo. Ela olhou para as amigas e arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que vocês estão aprontando? – perguntou desconfiada porque as três estavam com cara de quem estavam armando alguma.

– Nós? Não estamos aprontando nada. – respondeu Érika, com um semblante ofendido – Assim você até nos ofende.

A escorpiana revirou os olhos por causa do drama da amiga e, para não começar uma briga desnecessária, pegou a roupa que Calisto havia lhe dado, indo vestir em seguida.

– O almoço ta pronto! – Koga gritou da cozinha.

– Tá bom, já estamos indo. – gritou Hina de volta.

x.x.x.x.x

As amigas almoçaram com satisfação porque Koga cozinhava muito bem, até mesmo Luísa que não se alimentava direito há dias, comeu muito bem. A escorpiana precisava admitir que as amigas lhe faziam muito bem, tinha dado muita sorte em ter conhecido, e o melhor de tudo é que moravam no mesmo prédio. Ou seja, não saiam uma da casa da outra.

Depois do almoço, Luisa lavou a louça e Koga secou. Depois permaneceram conversando amenidades o resto da tarde. Quando era umas 20 horas, Calisto levantou e puxou Luísa pelo braço, que a olhou confusa.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou

– Você já vai ver! – a canceriana respondeu dando um sorriso.

– Logo vi que vocês estavam aprontando. – disse, resignada e deixou-se ser levada. As outras as seguiram.

Quando chegaram no quarto da escorpiana, Hina pegou o vestido que havia separado, fazendo Luisa entender o que as amigas queriam.

– Podem parar! – ela falou – Não vou sair pra lugar nenhum.

– Você vai! – retorquiu Calisto

– Não vou! – cruzou os braços e fez um bico.

Érika que já estava cansando da atitude da amiga, caminhou até ela, segurou em seus ombros e a sacudiu – Você vai nem que tenha que te levar arrastada.

– Que violência! – Luísa falou, enquanto se desvencilhava do agarre da amiga. – Eu entendo as intenções de vocês, mas não estou em condições de sair.

– Mas não estamos perguntando se você quer ir, estamos mandando! Agora vai se arrumar. – Koga se intrometeu e com seu jeito autoritário tomou conta da situação..

Mais uma vez resignada, a escorpiana foi fazer o que foi pedido, se Koga falava daquele jeito, era melhor não discutir.

Assim, as cinco amigas se arrumaram. Hina havia maquiado Luisa e Érika arrumado seus cabelos. Todas estavam lindas, chamaram um táxi e partiram para a casa de festa. Quando chegaram em frente ao lugar, desceram do carro e Luísa abriu a boca incrédula, não acreditando onde as amigas tinham a levado.

– Mas eu não vou nesse lugar nem morta!

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2

– Mas eu não vou nesse lugar nem morta! – falou Luísa, incrédula. – Não acredito que vocês me trouxeram num lugar assim.

– Dona Luísa Maria – Érika avançou um passo em direção da escorpiana – Você vai entrar, viva ou morta, nem que para isso eu tenha que te arrastar pelos cabelos. E pode parar com esses pitis, viu?

– Ui, essa doeu até em mim! – Koga sussurrou para Calisto e Hina – Nunca vi Érika tão brava assim.

– Nem eu! – concordaram, também num sussurro.

– Então como vai ser!? – Érika continuou, os braços estavam cruzados e batia o pé incessantemente.

– Humpf… e tenho outra escolha? – murmurou, também cruzando os braços.

– Realmente você não tem, agora vamos logo senão vamos perder o espetáculo.

Resignada, Luísa se encaminhou até a casa de festas. Depois acertaria as contas com as amigas. Apesar de contrariada, a escorpiana teve que admitir que o local era convidativo. A fachada parecia os templos gregos antigos, cheios de colunas e algumas estátuas adornando o lugar. A placa luminosa na frente da mesma anunciava o nome Το ιερό (1). Quando entraram, se surpreendeu mais ainda, porque as paredes do local eram todas brancas. Em um canto, havia um palco enorme com cortinas marrons e, em frente deste, várias fileiras de mesas com tampo de vidro e cadeiras estofadas na mesma cor da cortina e no outro canto ficava o bar.

– Parece que você gostou! – Hina deu um soquinho no ombro de Luísa.

– Vai gostar mais ainda quando ver o show! – Calisto soltou um riso divertido.

– Vocês me trazendo aqui, parece que tô desesperada por homem! – Luísa bufou enquanto cruzava os braços.

– Não é nada disso, apenas queremos que você se distraia, se divirta e saia desse estado de letargia logo de uma vez. Oras! - disse Koga.

As amigas se sentaram em uma das mesas, que ficavam bem perto do palco, até que chamaram um dos garçons para pedirem as bebidas, onde optaram por uma cerveja bem gelada para começar.

– O que tem de tão especial nesse lugar?

– Calma Lú, você já vai ver... – foi a vez de Hina soltar uma risadinha.

Minutos depois, as luzes do local se apagaram, onde somente o palco ficou iluminado e as grandes cortinas marrons se abriram. Sobre o palco tinham catorze cadeiras espalhadas e, sentados nelas, viam-se a silhueta dos rapazes que começaram a dançar ao som da música que tocava. Eles se levantaram e começaram a dançar, eles faziam tudo em sincronia, o que deixou as amigas surpresas. Conforme executavam a coreografia, os rapazes começaram a tirar as roupas que vestiam, quando ficaram apenas de sunga, todas as mulheres presentes foram à loucura. Algumas soltavam gritinhos eufóricos e outras assobiavam.

Até que alguns deles começaram a puxar as mulheres para subirem ao palco e dançarem junto com eles, onde as mesmas se deleitavam deslizando suas mãos pelos corpos perfeitos deles.

Em um momento da exibição, um dos rapazes se aproximou da mesa onde as amigas estavam e esticou sua mão chamando Luísa para dançar. Ele era alto, moreno, cabelos longos azulados e olhos da mesma cor. Tinha um semblante confiante e esbanjava sensualidade. O rapaz sorria para Luísa aguardando uma resposta, onde a escorpiana recusou a oferta educadamente. Porém, uma certa virginiana estava acompanhando toda a cena e, quando viu que o moço estava indo embora conformado com a recusa, tratou de dar um chega para lá na amiga.

– Não acredito que você dispensou uma dança com aquele pedaço de mau caminho! Pode subir naquele palco agora! – ordenou Koga

– Não estou a fim de dançar. Vim apenas observar e porque vocês insistiram em me enfiar nessa empreitada de vocês! – respondeu Luísa, bicuda.

– Desmancha esse bico e sobe naquele palco agora… Vou chamar o moço. – disse a virginiana – Ei, moço do cabelo azul, volta aqui! Ela vai dançar com você sim, viu!

O belo rapaz ouviu Koga chamá-lo e voltou, onde achou graça da situação entre as amigas. Então, com um sorriso galante, estendeu novamente a mão para a escorpiana, que aceitou o convite após um empurrão discreto dado por Calisto que fez com que ela quase caísse em cima do moço.

Luísa foi conduzida pelo belo dançarino ao palco iluminado, onde ele a sentou em uma das cadeiras que lá estavam, onde começou a dançar sensualmente para ela. A escorpiana observava cada movimento dele, até que foi tirada de seus devaneios quando ele a puxou pela mão de encontro a seu corpo enlaçando a cintura dela e fazendo a mesma dança sensual que fazia anteriormente. Enquanto dançavam, ficaram olhando nos olhos um do outro, onde Luísa sentia toda a eletricidade e sensualidade que emanava do corpo masculino, mordendo sem querer o lábio inferior e arrancando um sorriso satisfeito do moço. Eles ficaram mais um tempo assim, até que o moço a soltou e a levou de volta para a mesa das amigas, aproveitando para perguntar o nome dela e se apresentando como Milo, dando um beijo no dorso de sua mão.

O mesmo aconteceu com as amigas de Luísa, que aproveitaram bastante aquela dança, tanto que Érika, estabanada como era, quase caiu do palco ao descer, sendo amparada pelo belo moreno de olhos esmeraldinos que a amparou antes que pagasse o mico do século.

– Gente – Falou Calisto que abanava a mão em frente ao rosto, que estava vermelho. – O que foi isso!? Que homens gostosos são esses? Onde será que eles se escondem?

– Concordo! – Hina interrompeu a canceriana, também se abanando. Vocês viram aquele que me puxou para dançar? Temos que vir mais vezes aqui.

– Pronto, agora vamos virar clientes assíduas de uma boate com go go boys.

– Ah, deixa de ser chata, Lu. Até parece que você não gostou de vir aqui. – Koga deu um tapinha na amiga – Eu bem vi que você quase babou na hora que dançou com o moço.

– Foi sim! Até mordidinha no lábio deu. – Érika entrou na conversa.

Luisa a essa altura já estava roxa de vergonha. – Tá bom gurias, eu admito! – ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Foi muito bom ter vindo aqui.

– Aeeeee, sabíamos que ia gostar. – todas falaram dando um abraço em grupo.

Logo as luzes voltaram a acender, o grupo de amigas tomaram mais algumas cervejas e foram para casa. Koga, Calisto, Hina e Érika estavam felizes por finalmente terem visto Luisa voltar a se divertir e a sorrir, como era antes.

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 3

No dia seguinte todas as meninas saíram para almoçar juntas. Queriam aproveitar o sábado e assim fofocar pelo dia anterior. Escolheram um restaurante simples que sempre iam e que ficava próximo da praia e sentaram na varanda.

– Meninas, ontem a Lú não queria ir com o bonitão, mas no fim se esbaldou naquele corpão, vocês viram!? – Hina falou.

– Até parece que tu não se esbaldou também, né? – retorquiu a escorpiana. – Eu bem vi que tu gostou e muito, até estava passando demais as mãos no peitoral do cara.

– Mas é lógico amiga, você acha que eu ia perder a oportunidade? Só se eu fosse doida!

– Hina do céu, o que eram aqueles cabelos do carinha que te chamou para dançar? Parecia tão maciooooooo. Queria ter tocado para ver. – Calisto falou para a amiga e começou a rir.

– Mas menina, era macio demais. Eu toquei e, cara, eram mais macios que os meus.

– Não acredito, que inveja de você! – a canceriana fez um bico, o que arrancou mais risos.

– Cali você deveria ser cabeleireira porque sua obsessão por cabelo é surreal. – Koga entrou na conversa e sua fala fez as amigas rirem mais ainda e o bico da canceriana aumentar. – Mas enfim, você não pode reclamar porque se deu bem também. Os cabelos brancos daquele cara era um charme só.

– Ai amiga, nem me fala! – Calisto começou a abanar o rosto. – Ele era muito gostoso. Se pudesse, tinha agarrado ele e levado para um cantinho.

– Safada! – Érika deu um gritinho – No fim, todas nós demos sorte porque era um mais gostoso que o outro.

– Uhum – Koga murmurou – Mas, diga pra nós Lú, você gostou de ter ido?

– Confesso que gostei sim. Estão satisfeitas!?

– Aeeeeeee!!! – Calisto gritou e depois abraçou a amiga. As demais fizeram o mesmo.

As amigas pararam a conversa porque o pedido delas chegou. Elas almoçaram e conversaram amenidades. Depois, foram até a praia, onde passaram o restante do dia. Ao retornarem, cada uma foi para seu apartamento.

No dia seguinte, Luísa ainda dormia quando o celular começou a tocar de forma insistente. Ainda sonolenta, tateou até encontrar o objeto e atender. Após a pessoa do outro lado da linha falar algo, a escorpiana abriu os olhos e sentou na cama mais que ligeiro.

– O QUÊ? Está brincando comigo, não é? – perguntou num misto de euforia e incredulidade. – Tá bom, então! É que é meio surreal essa convocação. Fico feliz que vocês tenham me convocado. Tá, tá. Tchau.

Luísa após encerrar a ligação levantou mais do que ligeiro e mesmo de pijama saiu de seu apartamento e foi até o de Érika.

Chegando lá, tocou a campainha várias vezes, ouvindo um "Já vou!" vindo do lado de dentro do apartamento, até que viu a sombra dos pés da amiga pela fresta da porta e o barulho da chave girando, onde se deparou com a canceriana ainda de pijama, cabelos arrepiados e a cara amassada de sono.

– O que aconteceu? Vai tirar o pai da forca, é?

– Amiga tu nem vai acreditar em quem me ligou agora. O técnico da seleção brasileira de karatê e adivinha? Fui convocada!!! – os olhos azuis da escorpiana brilhavam.

– Não acredito! Parabéns amiga, você merece!!!

– Ainda estou arrepiada, olha! – mostrou os pêlos do braço – Achei que fosse brincadeira.

– Entra que vou fazer o café para nós e enquanto isso me conta essa história direito.

As duas foram até a cozinha e Luísa contou para a amiga que o técnico havia dito que estava a acompanhando fazia um tempo e que a convocação seria para o próximo mundial.

– E quando vai ser? – a canceriana perguntou enquanto colocava as xícaras na mesa.

– Daqui um mês. – respondeu sorridente, mas logo arregalou os olhos. – Meu Deus tá muito perto.

– Calma Lú, você vai conseguir. É uma grande atleta e te ajudaremos no que for necessário. Sabe que pode contar com a gente.

– Obrigada amiga – a abraçou efusivamente. – Acho que agora que caiu a ficha. – falou já deixando cair algumas lágrimas por causa da emoção.

– Você merece. Você se esforça tanto. – Érika abraçou a amiga e ficaram assim até que a escorpiana se acalmasse. – Vou ligar para as meninas.

E assim, mesmo sonolentas, uma a uma foi chegando no apartamento da canceriana e quando todas estavam lá, Luísa contou o que tinha acontecido e no fim, todas a abraçaram. Estavam felizes pela amiga. Depois da comemoração, tomaram café e passaram o resto do domingo juntas conversando e, mais tarde, foram assistir algumas séries. Estavam felizes porque finalmente Luísa parecia ter saído da depressão.

Segunda pela manhã todas foram juntas para a universidade. Luísa estava animada, pois o seu treinador da universidade, após saber da convocação, disse que iria designar alguém para ajudá-la nos treinos e intensificá-los, já que ela não poderia ir ao Brasil para se juntar com o restante da delegação brasileira. Só conseguiria fazer isso uma semana antes do torneio, onde os encontraria na Itália, que seria o país sede.

As aulas transcorriam normalmente para Érika. Quando precisou trocar de sala para assistir outra aula, esbarrou em alguém fazendo com que seus pertences que carregava nas mãos, caíssem no chão.

– Oh, me desculpe! Deixa que eu te ajudo.

A voz masculina fez com que a canceriana desviasse sua atenção para o dono dela e, ao ver de quem se tratava, arregalou os olhos.

– Você!? – perguntou surpresa.

Foi a vez de Aiolos olhar para ela, pois havia ficado surpreso com a fala dela, um tanto exaltada. Quando percebeu que era a jovem com quem ele havia dançado no clube, ficou desconcertado. "Droga", pensou enquanto dava um sorrisinho amarelo. – Desculpe moça, mas acho que você deve estar me confundindo com alguém. – respondeu tentando disfarçar.

– Não, eu tenho certeza que é você. O moço da… – prontamente o sagitariano cobriu sua boca.

– Xiu... – ele olhou para os lados. Vendo que não teria saída, retirou a mão dos lábios da canceriana. – Tá, sou eu, mas por favor, mantenha isso em segredo. – entregou os cadernos para Érika e saiu deixando-a boquiaberta. Por que tinha que manter segredo?

Depois de se recuperar do pequeno susto, a canceriana foi para dentro da sala e viu Aiolos conversando com alguns colegas. Ela pensou em ir conversar com ele, mas pensou que não tinha o direito de se intrometer na vida dele. Se ele havia pedido segredo é porque tinha razão. No fim da aula, Érika saiu da sala e foi de encontro com as amigas. Quando estavam todas no saguão, Calisto olhou para todas e disse:

– Vocês nem sabem o que me aconteceu hoje. Eu encontrei com aquele carinha que dancei na boate.

– Isso aconteceu comigo também. – responderam Hina, Koga e Érika.

– Nossa, que loucura! – a aquariana levou os dedos ao queixo, pensativa.

– Verdade! Como nunca tínhamos visto eles aqui? – Koga murmurou também, pensativa.

– Vai ver que a nossa correria do dia a dia não deixou que observássemos ao nosso redor, oras. Eu mesma, quando estou trocando de sala ou passando pelos corredores, não olho nem para os lados. - disse Érika, tentando justificar - Eu não sei o que os carinhas de vocês disseram, mas o meu pediu encarecidamente para guardar segredo.

– Para nós também! - responderam as amigas em uníssono.

– Será que a Luísa também encontrou o bonitão com quem dançou? - perguntou Calisto batendo o dedo no queixo.

– Só vamos descobrir quando a encontrarmos. Agora vamos, porque estou morrendo de fome e estamos em semana de provas. - disse Koga.

E assim as amigas partiram para o ginásio da universidade para comerem, pois sabiam que a amiga iria para o treino, ou seja, só falariam com ela mais tarde.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

No ginásio...

Luísa se dirigia para o local que sempre treinava. Ao chegar lá, foi diretamente para o vestiário onde colocou seu kimono. Quando terminou, começou a caminhar em direção ao tatame, estava ansiosa para conhecer a pessoa que iria ajudá-la. Ao chegar em frente a academia que ficava ao lado do tatame, cessou seus passos instantaneamente, pois com a cena que via, era impossível não admirar.

Dentro da academia havia um homem fazendo barra. Estava sem camisa e de costas para a porta, possibilitando que a escorpiana visse todos os músculos bem trabalhados se retesando por causa do esforço com o exercício. Conforme ia esquadrinhando o belo rapaz, sua boca ia se abrindo... abrindo... abrindo...

"Minha Nossa Senhora de onde saiu essa beldade?", pensou enquanto olhava fixamente para aquele pedaço de mau caminho.

– Aham… – o pigarrear do seu treinador fez com que desviasse seus olhos para ele e, quando percebeu que fora pega no flagra, corou intensamente. – Vejo que está muito melhor, né? – falou maliciosamente.

Por causa da vergonha, Luísa não conseguiu responder nada, apenas meneou a cabeça em concordância e foi até onde estava o tatame e, lá, começou a fazer seu aquecimento. Mas, para seu desespero, viu seu treinador entrar acompanhado do homem que treinava na academia. Foi nesse instante que olhou no rosto do rapaz e constatou que era o da boate. Luísa apenas arregalou seus olhos e começou a abrir e fechar a boca. Milo fez o mesmo ao vê-la.

– Luísa, esse é Milo Kallas e será ele quem irá te auxiliar no treinamento.

"Ai meu Jesus amado", pensou enquanto continuava a abrir e fechar a boca e a ficar mais vermelha do que estava.


	4. Capítulo 4

Os escorpianos ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo, Luisa estava desconcertada e surpresa por ver quem estava à sua frente, Milo não estava muito diferente. Até que foram tirados de seus devaneios pelo técnico, que perguntou:

– Vocês se conhecem?

– N-não! Não nos conhecemos não! - disse Milo - É que eu não imaginava que ia treinar uma garota.

– E qual o problema nisso? - perguntou Luísa, estreitando os olhos para ele.

— Problema nenhum! Já auxiliei o técnico com outras atletas. - respondeu o escorpiano com um meio sorriso levantando as mãos em rendição.

– Bom, então creio que já estamos conversados! - disse o técnico - Vou deixar vocês dois conversando para acertarem os detalhes dos treinos. Conto com você, Milo!

Então, o técnico virou as costas e partiu em direção a sua sala. Logo depois, Luísa e Milo ficaram se olhando por um tempo, até que a atleta quebrou o silêncio.

– Não acredito que você estuda aqui!

– Pois é, bonequinha! Estudo sim. O destino nos prega cada peça! - disse ele.

– E o treinador sabe o que você faz fora daqui?

– Claro que não! E é por isso que te peço segredo em relação a isso! - pediu ele com um semblante sério.

Luísa abriu a boca para perguntar o motivo, porém a fechou logo em seguida, percebendo que poderia estar invadindo a privacidade do rapaz a sua frente. Depois de prometer a ele segredo, começaram a conversar sobre o programa de treinos e em seguida a moça começou a se aquecer.

Milo treinou Luísa com afinco até o fim da tarde, onde o escorpiano fez a moça prometer guardar seu segredo, se despedindo dela em seguida.

Mais tarde, a escorpiana estava reunida com suas amigas no apartamento de Koga conversando sobre como foi o encontro de Luísa com o belo dançarino.

Enquanto a virginiana preparava o jantar com a ajuda das outras, a atleta contou que ficou bem assustada quando viu o rapaz e, principalmente, quando seu técnico a pegou em flagrante admirando ele. Em alguns momentos, as amigas começaram a rir da situação, mas por outro lado, ficaram pensativas imaginando vários motivos para terem que guardar o segredo desses rapazes.

Então, decidiram que levariam suas vidas e rotinas normalmente e que deixariam que o tempo decidisse e mostrasse o que seria certo fazer. Sendo assim, aproveitaram o jantar e começaram a conversar sobre outras coisas até cada uma ir para sua casa.

Na manhã seguinte, as garotas aguardavam o elevador chegar para poderem ir para mais um dia de aula. Enquanto esperavam, conversavam sobre o que iriam fazer para o almoço comunitário, onde a casa da vez seria a de Calisto. Após combinarem o que cada uma ia levar e saltarem do elevador, cumprimentaram o porteiro do prédio e, quando colocaram o pé na calçada, Érika lembrou que tinha esquecido o livro e as anotações da matéria do dia, que era Legislação Aduaneira. A violinista ficava preocupada no dia desta aula, pois além do professor ser exigente sobre chegar no horário, era uma matéria em que tinha dificuldade em compreender.

Luísa sempre brincava com o esquecimento de Érika, mas ao mesmo tempo, chamava a atenção da amiga de um modo sutil, pois isso acabava atrasando a ela mesma e as demais. Como sempre, Érika se desculpou, porém pediu que as amigas seguissem na frente para não perderem o horário que, em seguida, as alcançaria.

Vinte minutos depois, a musicista chegava ao campus quase em cima da hora de sua aula, onde ainda conseguiu falar rapidamente com suas amigas e seguiu para o prédio do seu curso. Quando entrou na sala de aula, percebeu que seu professor ainda não tinha chegado e, com tranquilidade, procurou um lugar bem perto do quadro para que pudesse se concentrar e fazer anotações. Até que ouviu uma voz masculina ao seu lado, que reconheceu ser a do rapaz com quem trombou no dia anterior.

– Bom dia! Tem alguém sentado aqui? - perguntou Aiolos.

– Não, não tem ninguém. - respondeu Érika sem olhar para ele, enquanto organizava suas anotações.

Aiolos ficou um tempo olhando para Érika fazendo a moça sentir as bochechas esquentarem, até que o sagitariano foi tirado de seus devaneios com a chegada do professor.

A aula transcorreu normalmente, onde Érika tirava muitas dúvidas sobre a matéria, deixando algumas alunas meio incomodadas com tantas dúvidas da canceriana, até que o professor informou sobre o trabalho que teriam que fazer em forma de apresentação sobre todo o conteúdo da matéria e que o mesmo deveria ser em grupo. Os grupos foram se formando até sobrarem o grego e a violinista, onde as mesmas garotas que se incomodaram com as perguntas de Érika, foram até Aiolos para chamá-lo para se juntar ao grupo delas, onde o sagitariano recusou educadamente dizendo que ia fazer o trabalho em dupla, olhando para Érika em seguida, que não sabia onde enfiava a cara, concordando com ele posteriormente, após ele a olhar com uma cara de "por favor, me salve!".

Depois que os grupos foram definidos, o professor combinou as datas de apresentação de cada um e deixou livre como eles deveriam elaborar a apresentação até que o sinal tocou, avisando do término da aula.

Érika pegou suas coisas e foi saindo rapidamente da sala, até que sentiu a mão do rapaz pegando levemente seu braço, fazendo com que ela se virasse.

– Posso saber o motivo de tanta pressa? Por um acaso está fugindo de mim? - perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão.

– Na-não é nada disso! - gaguejou Érika - É só que eu tenho que ir para a biblioteca, oras.

– Mas precisamos conversar sobre como vamos elaborar a nossa apresentação. - respondeu Aiolos.

– Pode ser sincero comigo. Você só me escolheu como sua parceira de trabalho para garantir que eu não vou espalhar o seu segredo, tá. - disse Érika, séria. - Já disse que seu segredo está seguro comigo.

– Não é nada disso! - respondeu o sagitariano indignado - Apenas quero que nos ajudemos para tirarmos uma nota boa. E também percebi que você tem dificuldade nessa matéria e quero te ajudar. Sei que não irá contar nada.

Após ouvir as palavras do sagitariano, Érika ponderou e pediu desculpas ao rapaz, onde trocaram telefones para combinar o dia em que se reuniriam para iniciar a montagem do trabalho. Depois, a moça se despediu dele com um tchau discreto e partiu para seu trabalho na biblioteca da faculdade.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Luísa chegou cedo ao ginásio para mais um dia de treino. Foi ao vestiário colocar seu quimono e, assim que se trocou, foi para o tatame começar a se aquecer enquanto seu treinador não chegava.

Minutos depois, Milo apareceu cumprimentando a escorpiana educadamente e foi se preparar, saindo do vestiário com seu quimono e com os longos cabelos azuis presos num rabo de cavalo alto, como o de Luísa.

E assim deram início ao treino do dia. Milo começou pedindo a Luísa que corresse em volta do tatame, incluindo fazer alguns abdominais, até iniciar o treinamento de golpes.

Na pausa do treino, começaram a conversar sobre o desempenho de Luísa. Milo disse que a atleta estava indo muito bem, onde ele ia intensificar mais o treino dela a partir do dia seguinte para que, quando chegasse perto da competição, ela estivesse mais do que pronta. Quando a escorpiana questionou sobre suas aulas, Milo informou que o treinador já conversou com seus outros professores e eles decidiram criar um programa de estudo especial para que ela não perdesse as outras aulas, o que deixou a lutadora mais aliviada.

Assim que acabou o horário de intervalo, eles voltaram a treinar intensivamente até o fim da tarde.

Do outro lado do campus, mais exatamente no hospital veterinário da faculdade, Hina estava acompanhando os atendimentos dos animais que chegavam ao local. Um desses atendimentos era uma sessão de acupuntura em um Dog Alemão que sofria com dores na coluna devido à idade avançada e seu tamanho avantajado, onde a moça acabou dando de cara com o belo rapaz de cabelos esverdeados e olhos violeta.

Shion quando a viu, quase perdeu o foco do que estava fazendo, pois reconheceu a bela moça de longos cabelos negros ondulados e olhos verdes com quem havia dançado, ficando receoso que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa. A futura veterinária apenas o olhou e o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça discreto, ele recuperou a compostura e começou a explicar aos alunos presentes sobre os benefícios da acupuntura para os animais tanto para aliviar dores quanto para o relaxamento.

Hina escutava tudo com muita atenção e de vez em quando, fazia algumas anotações no pequeno caderno que carregava até a hora em que o sinal tocou avisando sobre a hora do intervalo.

No momento em que ia sair da sala, ela ouviu a bela voz masculina a chamando, olhou para trás e deu de cara com Shion já próximo dela.

Bom dia, senhorita. Espero que tenha gostado da aula de hoje.

– Gostei sim! Já tinha lido um artigo sobre os benefícios da acupuntura na medicina veterinária e os resultados são ótimos. - respondeu a aquariana.

– Ah sim! São ótimos mesmo! O Bóris, por exemplo, está fazendo o tratamento há mais ou menos uma semana e o dono dele me disse que não tem sentido muitas dores como sentia antes. Que, agora, ele até consegue caminhar um pouco pela casa. Não é a cura, mas pelo menos, o ajuda a ter uma qualidade de vida melhor. - comentou o rapaz, olhando para o cão, que já estava sendo levado para seu dono - Até amanhã, Bóris!

Hina ficou encantada com a atenção e carinho que Shion tinha pelos animais. Ela percebeu que o homem à sua frente estava longe de ser aquele dançarino lindo e sensual que a levou às nuvens na casa de shows. A moça foi tirada de seus devaneios com Shion lhe perguntando o que ia fazer depois do intervalo, onde ela disse que ia para a aula de Farmacologia e depois para casa, questionando o motivo da pergunta ao ariano, que respondeu que era apenas curiosidade, sorrindo para ela em seguida.

A jovem corou levemente com o belo sorriso de Shion, se virando rapidamente após gaguejar um "tchau", indo embora em seguida. "Até logo, linda flor tibetana!" - pensou Shion, olhando a moça partir. Assim que ela desapareceu de seu campo de visão, o ariano pegou suas coisas e foi embora em seguida.


	5. Capítulo 5

Ao lado do hospital veterinário da universidade, ficava o prédio do curso de Física, onde Kanon estudava. Apesar de aparentemente estar prestando atenção na aula do dia, a mente do geminiano se dividia entre a matéria dada e na bela mulata de cabelos castanhos e olhos violetas que estudava no prédio de Gastronomia, que ficava ali por perto. Depois daquela noite na boate em que dançou com ela, ficou desejando revê-la, e quando a viu na universidade, ficou surpreso e feliz ao mesmo tempo, pois o destino parecia estar ao lado dele. Desde então o geminiano ficou tentando descobrir tudo sobre ela, até que soube que ela estudava gastronomia. Naquele dia, o rapaz prometeu a si mesmo que, depois da aula, iria correndo até lá para encontrá-la, pois daquele dia não passava descobrir o nome dela e convidá-la para sair.

Assim que a aula acabou, o geminiano foi correndo para o prédio onde Koga estudava. Quando chegou na porta do local, deu de cara com a virginiana, onde não conseguiram evitar de se trombarem, fazendo com que ambos derrubassem suas coisas. Enquanto a moça juntava seu material aborrecida por tamanha inconveniência da parte dele, ele analisava cada traço do rosto delicado, até que os olhares se encontraram.

– Vem cá! Você não olha por onde anda não? Até quando vai ficar me seguindo? Isso é assédio, sabia? – ela falou, raivosa.

– Olá, Moça Linda! Sim, eu olho por onde ando, porém não consegui parar a tempo. Vou te seguir até me dizer o seu nome e aceitar sair comigo. E não, isso não é assédio! - respondeu Kanon com um sorriso matreiro.

Vendo que ele não ia desistir, a virginiana deu um suspiro cansado e resolveu dizer o seu nome para o jovem. Porém, ele não ficou contente somente em saber o nome dela. Ele também queria o telefone da futura chef.

– Tereza é um nome bonito, mas o Koga me agrada mais. - disse ele - Agora só falta o seu telefone!

– Tereza era o nome da minha vó. E, você está muito descarado pro meu gosto, viu! Você não tem vergonha não? Vai se contentar somente em saber meu nome mesmo! Agora se me der licença, tenho que ir, senão vou me atrasar. - disse Koga, acelerando o passo.

– Calma, moça bonita. Não precisa ficar brava. Eu realmente gostei de você e quero te conhecer melhor, qual o problema nisso?

– V-você quer me conhecer melhor? – a virgindade falou, gaguejando, pois não acreditava que um homem lindo como aquele poderia estar interessado em si. Ele só deveria estar tirando uma com sua cara. Certa de seus pensamentos, ela apontou o dedo em riste no rosto de Kanon e disse: – Você deveria ter vergonha de brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas. – saiu pisando duro e deixando um geminiano atônito pra trás. Afinal, que mal tinha em achar a bela mulher, linda?

Depois de se recompor, acompanhou com o olhar a partida da jovem, sorrindo para si mesmo. Não iria desistir facilmente, Koga não perdia por esperar, pois ele continuaria insistindo até ela aceitar sair com ele.

– Até amanhã, Bombom!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Já no prédio de Moda, Calisto terminava de arrumar suas coisas para seguir ao local onde ficava a sede do curso de Música, pois como cantava nas horas vagas, gostava de praticar com eles. Assim que chegou ao recinto, cumprimentou a todos e logo assumiu seu lugar na frente do microfone após pegar seu violão. A canceriana começou a cantar uma linda melodia, que encantava a todos os presentes ali.

Nesse momento, Máscara da Morte passava pelo prédio vindo da aula de Gastronomia e, quando ouviu a linda canção, resolveu seguir o som até chegar na grande sala, onde se deparou com a bela moça de olhos felinos e longos cabelos castanhos. O canceriano ficou encantado com a linda voz da moça, além de sua beleza, onde para ele, parecia um anjo.

O italiano ficou lá parado até a música terminar e foi aí que os olhares se encontraram. Calisto sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ao ver o belo rapaz do clube a olhando com intensidade, onde o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça discreto, enquanto era aplaudida pelos alunos presentes.

Assim que desceu do pequeno palco improvisado, se dirigiu até o canto onde estavam suas coisas, pegando-as em seguida. Quando se virou para ir embora, deu de cara com Máscara da Morte a olhando intensamente com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

– Será que você poderia me dar licença? - pediu Calisto educadamente.

– Você canta muito bem, Bella Ragazza! - elogiou o canceriano.

– Obrigada! Mas agora tenho que ir. Minhas amigas detestam quando me atraso para jantar com elas.

Quando Calisto fez menção de desviar do italiano, ele bloqueou novamente o seu caminho. Os dois ficaram nesse "passa não passa" por alguns minutos, até que a moça começou a se aborrecer com a insistência do moço.

– Mas o que o senhor quer de mim afinal? Eu e as garotas já dissemos que o segredo de vocês está bem guardado!

– Ma Che! Non precisa ficar bravinha, non! Eu apenas queria te conhecer melhor. Mas já que tem que ir embora, pelo menos posso te acompanhar? - perguntou o jovem.

– Acho melhor não! Agora, se me der licença finalmente, tenho que ir. - respondeu Calisto já se afastando.

O italiano ficou olhando a bela morena de olhos felinos seguir seu caminho e, quando ela sumiu de seu campo de visão, também foi embora. Teria tempo para dobrar a baixinha com voz de anjo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

À noite, durante o jantar, as amigas conversaram sobre os encontros que tiveram com os belos rapazes.

– Será que eles estão com tanto medo assim que a gente revele o segredo deles? – Koga disse fazendo uma caretinha de desagrado.

– Não acho que seja isso. Eles podem estar interessados na gente mesmo. Não podem? – Hina respondeu, ela tinha um semblante sonhador. – De todo modo, eu que não sou doida de dispensar um partidão daqueles.

– Você não toma jeito, Hina. – Érika disse com uma falsa repreensão na voz.

– Vocês que são caretas demais. – a aquariana rebateu a amiga canceriana.

– Bom… eu acho que temos que ficar de olho e ver no que isso tudo vai dar. – Calisto falou olhando para todas.

– Eu concordo! – Luisa respondeu.

As amigas ficaram conversando mais um pouco e logo se despediram, indo cada uma para seu apartamento.


	6. Capítulo 6

A semana transcorreu normalmente, Luisa e Milo seguiram o treinamento, Érika e Aiolos focavam em terminar o trabalho, Kanon e Máscara da Morte tentavam dobrar Koga e Calisto, mas as duas estavam duras na queda. No sábado as amigas, como sempre acontecia, se reuniram para maratonar uma série que tinha estreado há pouco tempo. Enquanto que os meninos, alheios ao que acontecia entre as garotas, estavam no camarim da boate se preparando para mais um show. Naquela noite, eles fariam uma apresentação fechada para uma despedida de solteira.

Enquanto se vestiam, começaram a conversar sobre seus encontros com as moças com quem haviam dançado na semana anterior. Milo foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

– As Moiras adoram pregar peças nas pessoas, não é mesmo? Imaginem vocês que a atleta que estou treinando é a garota que fez doce para dançar comigo aqui? Vocês precisavam ver a cara dela quando me viu!

– Nem me fala! E eu que trombei com a moça de óculos e ela quase me entrega? - disse Aiolos - Ainda bem que a calei a tempo! Tanto que faremos trabalho juntos!

– Será que elas vão guardar segredo sobre o que fazemos? - perguntou Afrodite.

– Non se preocupe, Roseiral! Pelo menos a mia Bella non vai dizer nada, non! - garantiu Máscara da Morte com os olhos brilhando.

– Ihhhh, o italiano já tá todo caidinho pela moça. – Shura disse em tom zombeteiro para o amigo recebendo em seguida um tapa na nuca, fazendo todos rirem.

– Parem vocês dois! – Shion falou, sério. – Tenho que admitir que o Mask tem razão. Essas garotas não são do tipo que saem espalhando coisas por aí. Não vão falar nada! Agora, vamos nos arrumar que as convidadas chegarão em alguns minutos.

Os rapazes terminaram de se arrumar e seguiram em direção ao palco para se prepararem, até que ouviram a música tocar e, quando as cortinas se abriram, partiram para mais uma noite de trabalho.

Horas depois, a apresentação acabou. Shion foi o primeiro a se trocar, pois era o responsável em receber o pagamento deles. Assim que saiu, a noiva elogiou a apresentação e fez o pagamento, onde aproveitou a deixa para perguntar se o ariano não gostaria de esticar a apresentação para algo mais particular. O jovem residente declinou do convite educadamente dizendo que nem ele e nem os outros faziam aquele tipo de coisa, deixando a noiva a ver navios. Em seguida voltou ao camarim, dividiu o pagamento entre eles e, depois de fecharem o caixa do bar e a boate, partiram para o condomínio onde moravam.

No caminho, eles pararam em um restaurante para comer, onde ficaram conversando sobre o dia de cada um e o que iriam fazer no dia seguinte. Depois, seguiram seu caminho até chegarem ao destino, onde cada um foi para seu apartamento descansar.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

No decorrer dos dias, tudo seguiu igual. O torneio de karatê estava cada dia mais próximo, o que deixava Luísa mais e mais nervosa. Ela tinha consciência que não iria para vencer a competição, pois ela era "novata" e iria enfrentar grandes nomes da modalidade, mas como boa gaúcha, não iria cair sem esvair todas as suas forças. Até que a semana que aconteceria o torneio chegou.

No dia anterior da viagem em que a escorpiana iria encontrar o restante da delegação brasileira, Milo resolveu fazer um treino um pouco mais leve com a moça, para que ela pudesse aliviar a tensão e a ansiedade. Quando resolveram fazer uma pausa para lancharem, o rapaz a convidou para comer numa lanchonete que preparava sanduíches naturais e sucos.

Os dois fizeram seus pedidos e, enquanto aguardavam, começaram a conversar. Milo começou a perguntar para Luísa sobre a vida dela no Brasil, família, as coisas que gostava de fazer nas horas vagas, onde a brasileira respondia a todas as perguntas dele, até que ele começou a perguntar das amigas dela.

– Tu por um acaso pergunta das minhas amigas para saber se elas vão abrir a boca a respeito do que tu e teus amigos fazem para pagar a faculdade? Como elas já disseram e eu repito: não vamos contar nada. Afinal de contas, a vida é de vocês. Se acharem que um dia devem falar sobre isso abertamente, é algo que só vocês mesmos saberão se é o momento certo.

– Não é nada disso, Luísa! Perguntei sobre suas amigas porque, como pode perceber, alguns dos meus amigos estão interessados nelas. E bem interessados por sinal! - explicou Milo dando uma piscadela.

A atleta ponderou um pouco e acabou achando graça da observação do belo rapaz, lembrando das amigas Koga e Calisto contando suas experiências com o geminiano e o canceriano. Logo em seguida, os pedidos chegaram e o casal de atletas saborearam seus sanduíches, até que, na hora de pagarem a conta, ficaram meio que discutindo se dividiriam ou se Milo pagaria, onde por fim, quem pagou a conta foi o escorpiano mesmo.

Já no ginásio, passaram para a segunda parte dos treinos e, no fim do dia, Milo mostrou graficamente no tablet a performance e desempenho de Luísa. No momento em que Luísa se virava para ir embora, Milo a chamou e, com um sorriso, disse:

– Não se preocupe. Você se sairá muito bem nessa competição!

A moça olhou para ele respondendo positivamente com a cabeça e com um sorriso tímido, desejando boa noite para ele. Quando chegou em casa suas amigas a esperavam e para aliviar a tensão da amiga resolveram jogar cartas, mas não se demoraram muito porque Luísa viajaria cedo no dia seguinte. Se despediram prometendo que no dia anterior à competição estariam lá com elas. Algumas iriam acompanhadas de seus crushes porque Hina já estava saindo há alguns dias com Shion, assim como Koga e Calisto que haviam cedido a persistência de Máscara da Morte e Kanon. Porém, o que muitos não sabiam, era que Shion havia pedido folga e que ele também tinha comprado passagem para Milo e Aiolos.

Durante a semana que aconteceria a competição, Luísa ficou dividida entre os treinamentos com a comissão técnica brasileira e estudar suas prováveis adversárias. Ela só falava com as amigas à noite, que sempre passavam confiança. Porém, o que elas não contavam, é que haviam se preparado para serem literalmente uma torcida organizada. Fizeram pompons coloridos, pintaram as unhas de verde e amarelo, compraram buzinas e pintaram uma faixa onde dizia: "Arrasa, Luísa!". E, no dia da competição, usariam camisetas da seleção brasileira e também tinham comprado alguns adornos para usar na cabeça. Elas iriam mostrar a alegria brasileira naquela competição.


	7. Capítulo 7

Finalmente, a semana da competição de Luísa chegou. As garotas começaram a arrumar suas coisas e os adereços com cuidado para poderem viajar após as aulas na faculdade. Hina e Koga deram os últimos retoques na faixa que fizeram para incrementar a torcida, enquanto Érika, que já estava com sua bolsa de viagem pronta, ajudava Calisto a arrumar as coisas dela.

— Amiga, é só um fim de semana e não 30 dias de férias! Para quê vai levar uma mala tão grande? - perguntou Érika, olhando a grande mala rosa da colega de signo.

— Oras, Érika, estou levando apenas o necessário! Roupas básicas! - respondeu Calisto com um bico.

— Se isto é somente o necessário para um fim de semana, imagina para 1 mês de férias… Coitado do Mask… kkkkkkkkkkkkkk - comentou Érika rindo.

— Ela vai levar a casa. — Hina gritou fazendo com que as demais rissem da brincadeira da amiga e o bico de Calisto aumentassem.

— Calma Cali. Estamos brincando. — Érika depositou a mão no ombro da amiga. — Vamos terminar de arrumar suas coisas, acho que só falta você aprontar.

— Certo, certo.

As duas cancerianas ficaram um tempinho organizando tudo enquanto Hina e Koga terminaram a faixa e a colocaram para secar, depois a virginiana foi conferir sua bolsa para verificar se não havia esquecido nada. Naquela noite elas haviam decidido dormir juntas, pois o vôo seria bem cedo no dia seguinte. Depois que tudo foi organizado foram dormir.

Enquanto isso, Milo conversava com Shion. — Não sei porque você comprou passagem para mim.

— Oras, Milo, você treinou a moça, achei que deveria estar presente no torneio, além do mais, sei bem que você está interessado nela, mesmo que não queira admitir.

— Você está vendo coisas onde não tem, isso sim. Agora porque está saindo com a amiga da Luísa está vendo romance em tudo.

— Se queres seguir se enganando tudo bem, mas não estou vendo coisas. Agora vá arrumar suas coisas porque o vôo é amanhã cedo e você vai nem que eu te leve arrastado.

— Você venceu. — Milo respondeu e foi arrumar suas coisas.

Os meninos também foram dormir depois de arrumarem suas coisas.

x.x.x.x.x

No dia seguinte quando o celular despertou, Érika e Koga já estavam acordadas, porém foi um tanto difícil acordar as amigas, mas deu tudo certo. Na hora prevista estavam todas fazendo check-in no aeroporto. Foi quando Érika avistou Aiolos entrar no aeroporto acompanhado de Shion e Milo. Hina foi até o namorado e o beijou enquanto a canceriana foi até o sagitariano.

— Não esperava que fosse na viagem.

— Shion me disse que sua amiga iria competir e que você iria junto para torcer, então resolvi ir também. - respondeu Aiolos com um meio sorriso, fazendo Érika corar. - Além disso, poderíamos aproveitar e conversar sobre nossa apresentação.

— Seria uma boa idéia, mas este final de semana me dedicarei a torcer pela minha amiga. Tenho certeza que ela vai ganhar. Agora, se me der licença. - disse Érika retribuindo o meio sorriso do sagitariano e se virando para se juntar as amigas.

Depois que todos fizeram o check-in, ficaram sentados nas poltronas próximas ao portão de embarque aguardando o anúncio do vôo, que não demorou muito para ser anunciado. O grupo seguiu para o portão indicado, onde podia se ouvir Máscara da Morte resmungando com Calisto sobre a grande mala rosa que ele teve que arrastar, arrancando risos dos amigos e um grande bico da cantora.

Quando entraram na aeronave, logo foram procurar seus lugares. Hina, Calisto e Koga se sentaram com seus respectivos namorados e Milo se acomodou em seu lugar que ficava na janela do avião. Já Érika, assim que encontrou seu lugar, estava tendo problemas para guardar a sua bolsa de viagem no compartimento, onde ouviu uma conhecida voz masculina lhe perguntar se precisava de ajuda.

— Se puder, eu gostaria sim. É complicado ser baixinha viu… - disse ela, rindo baixinho, sem olhar para Aiolos, que achou graça do comentário dela.

Depois que o "problema" com a bolsa de viagem da canceriana foi resolvido, ela agradeceu ao colega de faculdade pela ajuda e se acomodou em seu lugar. Foi quando notou que Aiolos se sentou ao seu lado.

— Pelo jeito hoje é o dia das coincidências, não é mesmo? - comentou o grego.

— Pois é! Muita coincidência mesmo. - concordou a musicista pegando seu MP3.

Porém, quando remexeu a pequena bolsa transversal que carregava seu celular e documentos, não o encontrou, resmungando um "droga, esqueci!", que chamou a atenção do rapaz a seu lado.

— Perdeu alguma coisa? - perguntou Aiolos curioso.

— Não, eu só esqueci de trazer meu aparelho de ouvir música. Só isso. - respondeu Érika, simples.

— Bom, então isso é uma oportunidade para conversarmos sobre nosso trabalho escolar. - sugeriu o sagitariano com um sorriso cordial.

Então, os dois começaram a combinar os pormenores da apresentação deles da faculdade, ao mesmo tempo em que anotavam em seus celulares os roteiros improvisados para montarem posteriormente, até que a aeromoça pediu para que o eles desligassem os aparelhos, pois o avião já ia decolar.

Quando o avião começou a taxear na pista para a decolagem e em seguida saiu do chão, Érika pegou na mão de Aiolos instintivamente para aliviar o medo que estava sentindo, que foi retribuído com um sorriso tranquilizador dele, até que ela soltou com um sorriso sem graça quando já estavam no céu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Aiolos começou a perguntar sobre a vida da violinista e ela sobre a dele, o que rendeu uma boa conversa e, com isso, as duas horas de viagem passaram bem rápido.

Depois que desembarcaram no aeroporto de Roma, o grupo seguiu para o hotel onde tinham feito as reservas. Chegando no local, fizeram seus registros e seguiram para seus respectivos quartos, mas só deixaram suas coisas e rumaram ao ginásio onde aconteceria a competição.

x.x.x.x.x

Enquanto a viagem acontecia, Luísa havia acordado cedo, pois estava bastante nervosa com a competição. Embora tivesse treinado, ainda achava que não estava preparada, mas daria tudo de si. Quando o técnico bateu na porta do quarto onde estava, ela colocou seu uniforme e foi até onde o café da manhã devidamente preparado pela nutricionista era servido.

Durante a refeição, o técnico percebeu o nervosismo de sua atleta, então, colocou sua mão em cima da dela e disse: — Luísa, eu imagino que você deve estar bastante nervosa, afinal, esse é um campeonato mundial. Além de tudo, é sua primeira competição internacional, mas lembre-se, se eu a selecionei para fazer parte deste time é porque sei que és capaz. Então, quando entrar naquele tatame, esqueça de tudo à sua volta e só pense em vencer cada uma de suas oponentes porque as técnicas de karatê você já sabe.

A jovem suspirou profundamente e depois deu um sorriso tímido em agradecimento às palavras do técnico que acalmaram um pouco seu coração.

Depois que o desjejum terminou, a escorpiana foi até o quarto, pegou o kimono e as faixas e rumou até o veículo que levaria a delegação brasileira. Quando chegou no ginásio, Luísa sentiu seu coração acelerar cada vez mais ao perceber o tamanho do lugar e o número de pessoas entrando no recinto. O técnico apenas pegou seu braço e a levou até a parte reservada para eles. Alguns minutos após, a atleta foi chamada para a pesagem, onde ocorreu tudo perfeitamente. Depois retornou onde estava o técnico, colocou seu kimono, a faixa e o restante dos equipamentos que eram azuis.

Enquanto aguardava a sua luta, suas mãos suavam enquanto pensava como seria bom se suas amigas pudessem estar lá torcendo, mas mesmo assim ficava feliz de saber que elas estariam lhe assistindo pela tv.

— Atenção! Luísa Garcês será a próxima, então me acompanhe, por favor! — chamou um moço, que fazia parte da equipe de apoio.

Mesmo sentido as pernas bambas, a competidora levantou-se. "Está na hora de colocar em prática todo seu treinamento, Luísa", pensou enquanto caminhava por um corredor que não parecia ter fim. Quando chegou até a área de luta, ainda pôde ver o fim da luta que estava ocorrendo e mesmo sabendo que suas amigas não estariam lá, correu os olhos pelo ginásio para ver se havia algum torcedor brasileiro. Foi quando leu uma faixa com seu nome escrito e, próximo dela, suas amigas e os meninos faziam a maior festa. Naquele momento, emocionou-se porque independente do resultado, ela sabia que suas amigas sempre estariam ao seu lado, porém, saiu de sua breve emoção ao ouvir seu nome ser anunciado. Com uma convicção que não sabia de onde tinha saído, caminhou até o tatame.


End file.
